Moonlight Bath
by Chibi Yaoi Otaku
Summary: What might have happened to Inoue during the Hueco Mendez saga.If you're a child or someone who hates hentai, please do not read this.


As Inoue stared at the full moon, its light creeping into her cell, her heart started to ache. She detested being locked in this small, drab cell but it was all for her true love, Ichigo. If she didn't agree to be locked up by Aizen, he would have ordered his Arrancar henchmen to obliterate Ichigo. She longed to see him again.

"I…Ichigo…please don't hate me. Why did I agree to do this…because I…love you…"

As the thought of Ichigo passed through her mind, her pussy started to get wet. She collapsed to her knees, whimpering at the thought of Ichigo. Her pussy juices started to seep through her panties that Aizen had given her. Her clean, white panties started to become transparent as she tried to slide her finger into her pussy. She wanted to stop herself from flowing. Her clear juices slowly ran down her hand.

"Why…why is this happening. Why is my body acting like this when I think of him?"

Suddenly, the pale, stone door to her cell swung open and all she could see was Uriquiola. His pale white skin matched the skull fragment he held on his head. He focused his eyes on Inoue, casually observing what she was doing. Inoue quickly grabbed her skirt and tried to cover up her legs but her precious juices still pierced the fabric on her skirt.

A chill ran down her spine as Uriquoila glanced between her legs. Her heart skipped a beat.

"No…if they find out what I'm doing, Aizen-sama will take advantage of me. I wanted to save myself for Ichigo!" she thought as Uriquoila's cold, dark eyes stared at her. He grabbed her by the hand,

"This will please Lord Aizen-sama.",

But her hands were still slippery from thinking about Ichigo. As she freed herself from his grasp, she tripped and fell to the floor. Uriquoila stared angrily at her and she tired to crawl away. Uriquoila pulled out his sword and lunged towards Inoue. Inoue, her body paralysed with fear, realised that if she died, Ichigo and her friends would have risked their lives for nothing. She threw her hands in front of her and shouted,

"SANTEN KESSHUN!".

Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku flew out of her hair pins and formed at triangle shape in front of Inoue. They stretched out their arms and the shield formed. Uriquoila's sword crashed into her shield, breaking it in the process. Baigon, Lily and Hinagiku were thrown to the floor. Inoue looked at them in disbelief while Uriquiola slowly walked up behind her. He grabbed Inoue by the neck and dragged her off.

"Do that again and I won't hesitate to kill you. I will make sure that you suffer at the hands of Lord Aizen-sama."

Uriquoila dragged Inoue across the cold, dark hallways of Hueco Mendez, her pussy juices still trailing behind her. In an act of defiance, Uriquoila roughly threw Inoue in front of Aizen, her pussy still wet from thinking about Ichigo. Aizen's cock grew hard at the very sight.

"Excited to see me, were you?" Aizen said sarcastically.

Aizen got off his throne and casually strode over to the helpless Inoue. He grabbed her by the chin with his large yet delicate fingers. He smiled and stared into her eyes. Inoue slowly started to cry at the very thought of being taken advantage over by someone who wasn't Ichigo. Aizen shoved his hand up Inoue long, flowing skirt and rubbed his long, slender fingers over the edge of her pussy. Inoue attempted to push Aizen away but all he did was rub her pussy even harder. Inoue started to groan whilst her pussy got even wetter. He pulled out his hand and delicately wiped it on the edge of his tongue.

"NO!!! I wanted to first person to be Ichigo" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Aizen viciously slapped her around the face.

"I won't take any defiance from any of my sub-ordiantes!"

"Ichigo won't let you do anything to me! Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Renji are coming to rescue me now!"

"Heh heh…optimistic, aren't you. They would have already been devoured by the hollows in the Hueco Mendez forest by now"

Inoue broke down and started to cry, her tears mixing in with her pussy juices which had been left all over the stone floor. Aizen flash-stepped over to Inoue, drawing out his zanpakutoh, he held it up to Inoue's neck.

"Nothing turns me on more than a girl who's broken. Take off your clothes now or I'll kill everyone in Karakura Town!"

She started to reluctantly peel off her clothes, tears still falling down her eyes. As she started to unbutton her shirt, her massive, trademark breasts popped out. They momentarily jiggled for a brief second. Inoue quickly grabbed them, covering them with her slender arms. Uriquoila clutched her arms, holding them behind her back.

"Everything in Hueco Mendez belongs to Lord Aizen-sama, even us." Uriqouila whispered into her ears.

Aizen crouched down to Inoue's waist. He pulled down her skirt to reveal her dripping, wet panties. Her once white panties were now translucent with pussy juice. Her precious juices slowly seeped from the frilly edges onto Aizen's hard, throbbing cock. He moved his face between Inoue's legs and started to sensuously lick the edges of her thighs. He ripped off her panties to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Her pussy, soft and tight, slowly seeped with her juices. Inoue quickly covered her face due to embarrassment.

"Why do you want to cover your pretty, perfect face? It turns me on even more."

Aizen gently breathed into her face, his hand wrapped around his cock.

He stood up and pulled down his tight, black trousers, revealing his cock, which had been yearning for Inoue's sweet, virgin pussy. He pushed her down to the floor and shoved his waist against hers'. His gigantic, throbbing cock went inside Inoue.

"N…No…I wanted Ichigo to be the first" she wimpered while thinking of her dearly beloved.

"Forget about him. I'm cooler, more attractive and more powerful than that stupid half-shinigami. Don't worry, this wont upset him, he is dead already."

Aizen's cock vigorously rubbed against the inner walls of her pussy. His firm, hard cock ripped her inner walls causing blood to be spilt everywhere. Inoue screamed at the top of her voice calling for Ichigo. Aizen repeatedly thrusted his cock into Inoue. She screamed at the top of her voice, reaching orgasm. Aizen pulled out his cock and held it over Inoue's massive breasts. His white, shinigami milk poured all over Inoue's tits. Her soft, pink nipples suddenly became hard with the warmth of his juices. Inoue laid panting on the floor, cum dripping down her sides.

Aizen laid down besides Inoue and quietly said,

"Don't worry, when I take over the human and spirit world, every day will be like this."

Aizen got up and put back on his arrancar uniform. Inoue, the moonlight laying upon her cum soaked breasts, quietly whispered to herself,

"Ichigo, please come soon".


End file.
